some Halloween oneshots
by randommonium135
Summary: this is two one-shots in one big one-shot. this is for my Halloween special. I love Halloween so I decided to make a Halloween one-shot. warning: the second one-shot has a self-insert of myself and Jynx. thank you for reading R&R?. rated t, *complete*


**- the stage lights are dimmed, candles are lit, Jack-o-lanterns are everywhere, Fang and Iggy are hanging up decorations-**

*** Hello and velcome to our Halloveen special.**

**Me: Krory, please stop acting and talking like a vampire.**

**Krory: Vut that's vhat I'm being for halloveen. And just look at what you're wearting.**

***Weirdo looks down at herself. she's wearing a white turtle neck, white pants, black shoes, a white burea, glasses, and has a black order badge on. Also has purple hair***

**Me: What's wrong with my costume, Dracula?**

**Krory: Are you going as Komui?**

**Me: Yes, I'm going as Cheif Komui from the Black Order. Jynx is being Lavi.**

**Jynx: *walking in* *dressed as Lavi* *carrying Lavi's hammer* see.**

***Lavi, Allen, and Komui walk in***

**Lavi: give me back my hammer!**

**Jynx: Never!**

***they run out* *Komui looks at Weirdo***

**Komui: What? Did someone clone a smaller, girlier me? I must examine this. *pulls out hard hat and giant drill***

**Me: Oh my God! *starts running, Komui chases***

***Iggy and Fang fly down, They're dressed as girls* *Reaper and Icing walk in***

**Icing: *says through laughing* what are you guys wearing?**

**Iggy: Well, Weirdo said that if we didn't dress like this she would stop feeding us.**

**Fang: Of course, she run that argument.**

***Reaper can't stop laughing to speak***

**Allen and Krory: You guys are insane!**

**Icing: We all know. Anyway, seeing as everyone else is... busy, I'll finish this up. This is a bunch of one-shots inside of one one-shot. It'll be Halloween specials for random books.**

***Weirdo runs back in***

**Me: I love Halloween. Have that Halloween spirit. Iggy and Fang finish up the decorating, now! *runs back out, Komui still chasing her***

**Icing: Here's the story.***

**(NFW: I do not own: Krory, Lavi, Allen, or Halloween. Though I wish I had all)**

~ One-shot #1: Maximum Ride Halloween~

-disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Halloween-

So we discovered a new holiday. This holiday would be Halloween. We discovered that for this holiday you dress up and walk around to stranger's houses and ask them for free candy. And, probably as you can guess, everyone was into it. Everyone, that is, except Fang and I.

But even Ella wanted to go, and we couldn't let them all down. So we're going. Right now we are at a Halloween store, debating on costumes for all of us. I didn't really feel like getting costumes and I offered that we all just go as bird kids, as in, ourselves. but everyone wanted a costume and mom drove us to the store.

So we find ourselces in a Halloween store. With Angel pulling down every costume along the way.

"... and this one and this one and this one..."

"Anf, please, just choose one already." I say, holding back my annoyance.

Fang was beside me, his face looked how I felt. We were in a cramped little story, full of children and adults. It was tight squeezes and I couldn't even see the others. All I knew is, i wanted out. We turned a corner and the costume we saw made Angel's eyes glow.

Literally, the thing was so sparkly, the lights made it blinding.

"I want that one." She say, grabbing it.

"Good. Let's go." I say, almost completely relieved.

-Gazzy's POV-

I was getting frustrated, Iggy and Nudge already found their costumes, but I couldn't find one that was perfect for me. I mean, yeah I am a bird-kid, but I want something new. Then Max, Fang, and Angel come walking over. Even Angel found one, come on. I finish looking at the rack I'm at and move onto another one.

I was half way through this one when I found it. The perfect one. I pulled it off the reack and showed everyone.

"Yea, Gaz. That one's definitley you." Fang says.

"I know." I reply.

"ok, let's go find Ella and mom." Max says.

-Ella's POV-

"Why not this one?" Mom asks me.

"No." I say, nicely.

I'm looking for a certain item. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. It'll be awesome. I walk over to a shelf. This store's so big I don't know if I'll be able to find them.

"What are you look...?" Mom asks.

"There!" I say, cutting her off.

I've found what I was looking for.

-Max's POV-

The car ride home was hell. All it was was chatter about how they couldn't wait. Frankly, I wanted to go to sleep. I didn't know what everyone was going to be. I only knew Angel's and Gazzy's, everyone else said it was a surprise.

When we finally got home, Fang and I plopped down on the couch. He grabbed my hand and turned on the TV. We didn't really get a chance to watch it, because everyone was out here.

" Do you want to see what I'm being?" Angel asked everybody.

She got mixed, excited yesses.

"I'm being a beautiful angel!" She says, while spinning with her costume.

"Cool, that's like perfect for you. Do you want to see what mine is?" Nudge asks.

"Yes!" Angel exclaims.

"I'm being Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt. She was once very, very beautiful and she ruled like any queen should!" Nudge squeeled out.

"Well I'm being... aw, Gaz, what am I being again?" Iggy asks.

"Igs, you're being Bill Nye the Science Guy." Gaz says.

"Oh, yea. That's like my favorite sciency show." Igs says.

"That's you alright." Mom says, sitting down beside me.

"I'm being a giant whoopi-cushion!" Gazzy exclaims, everybody laughed at that one.

I had to admit, it really did fit him. Then everyone was staring at me and Fang. I looked at Fang and he just nodded his head a little.

"We're going as..." I say.

"The Angel's of Death." Fang finishes for me.

Then we hold up the two masks we got and started to laugh. But, of course, no one else got the joke but us. A while ago, I don't even know how long ago, we found this abandoned apartment place. We found a picture of baby Gazzy there and these two druggies came in and tried to attack me. Fang whipped out his wings and acted like he was an avenging angel who was sent by God to test the two morons.

And I did it, too. We scared the living bajesus out of them. It was quite fun actually. So we decided like that for Halloween. We put down the masks.

"Where's Ella?" I asked.

" She went to her room to hide her costume. She said she was going to keep it a surprise until tomorrow night." Mom replied.

Oh. Ok. Now that makes me curious.

"Alright! Go put your costumes away and get ready for bed." Mom said, scooting all the kids to the hall.

They chatted the whole way back.

-the next morning-

-still max-

Do you want to know what I woke up to? Quiet? Nope, freaking screaming kids. They were screaming and squeeling because Iggy made a special Halloween breakfast. I don't know how he did it, though.

When I go to the table I saw the food. There was ghost-shaped pancakes, pumpkin-shaped toast, bacon that looked like bats, and even some green ham. (not moldy, food coloring) I ate it all and it was excellent. Bad news for the day, we still had eight hours until trick-or-treating and five kids who were excited to get going. This was going to be fun.

So it turns out Mom had plans to keep us busy. She decided to decorate the house. I don't mean dinky decorations either. I mean all out. All I can say is, thank goodness for wings.

We spent like, 3 or 4 hours making decorations and the putting them somewhere. By the time we were done, the house could've pulled off as a creepy, abandoned one in those scary movies. And after that Mom put on a Halloween movie. It was called "The Nightmare Before Christmas". It was actually pretty good.

That's when we decided to get ready.

-Nudge-

I'm so, so, so excited for this. I pull my costume out of the packaging. It's a long, flowy, white dress. I pull it on over the tank-top and jeans that I'm wearing. You can't even see the under-clothes.

Then i tied it. I brush out my knarled mess of hair and put in the head peice. Then I put some glitter on my face. I look in the mirror and see myself. I'm so pretty.

Now I just need to find those sandals.

- Iggy -

I put on the suit-shirt, then the pants. I got the shoes on but I couldn't get the stupid tie. Thank goodness Dr. M knows how to tie ties. Then I put on the white coat. I know it's a lab coat but at least it's on me.

Then Dr. M made my hair stick up, sorta like his, I guess. Then I was ready. I wonder if I could pull the blind-guy act (even though it's not an act) and get more candy out of them.

"No!" Dr. M says.

I swear that woman can read minds.

- Gazzy -

I have my black pants, shirt, and shoes on. Now I pull the whoopi-cushion outfit out and slide it over my head. It fit just right. I look in my mirror and laugh. This really does fit me.

- Angel -

I already have my costume on. I love it, it's so pretty and sparkly. I brush out my curls and pin in my little halo. I grab my bag and walk out. This is going to be so much fun.

- Ella -

I just finished getting my costume on. I wonder if everyone'll be surprised. Unless Max tries to kill me instead. All well, she'll deal. I grab my bag and walk out.

- Max -

Angel walks into the living room. She looks so cute. And everyone else looks good, too. We couldn't stop laughing when Gazzy walked in.

"What are you being, Dr. M?" Fang asked her.

"Well, I'm being Mom." She replies.

That was a good one. Then Ella walks in and my jaw drops. She was wearing wholly jeans, a blue tank-top, and boots that went the her knees. Her hair was some-what wavy and it was down. And on her back she had brown wings with white on the bottom with little brown flecks all through them.

" Do you like?" She asks.

"El... Ella are you being...?" Mom asks.

"Me!" I finish.

" Yep. Isn't it cool?" She asks.

"Yea! It is." I say, smiling.

All Fang and I are wearing is all black outfits and our black masks that have holes where our eyes are and only cover our noses a little bit. We'll pull our wings out when we get outside.

The actual "going to stranger's houses" part wasn't so bad. And yes, I did enjoy the free- candy thing. We Trick-or-treated our hearts out and by the time we got home, my feet hurt. But I had a huge bag of candy and my stomach hurt. Everybody else had huge bas too.

When we got home and dumped our candy, it looked like a candy canon blew up in here. We all went to sleep that night with stomach aches.

- end - *also I do not own: Bill Nye the Science Guy or the whoopi-cushion costume*

*** There's one-shot number one. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Fang: How come I didn't get a POV?**

**Me: because you're here with me.**

**Fang: Yea, so is Komui, Allen, Lavi, and Jynx.**

**Me: Yea. Komui is taking a little nap. By the way, thanks Lavi. And they had nothing to do with this story. But they are in the next one.**

**Fang: Geez.**

**Me: Here's one-shot number two. It's a D. Gray-Man one. ***

~ One-shot number two: A Black Order Halloween~

So Halloween at the Order is bad. Seriously bad. The whold "dressing up" thing, not good for us. Or having a party and inviting a certain... girl. And she'll probably bring that... other girl.

And everybody here is hectic. They're trying to decorate and find costumes and who to invite. Komui is being way more over-protective of Lenalee too.

"But Lenalee, you can't wear that. The skirt's too short." Komui cries, chasing Lenalee.

"Brother, this is my Order uniform. I'm not even in costume yet." Lenalee says.

"Oh. Yes. I understand." Komui says and walks away.

Ok. Komui makes no sense sometimes. Lenalee comes over to me, she's carrying a tray of coffee mugs.

"Allen, would you like some Akuma blood?" she asks.

I stop dead in my tracks. She must have thought I thought it was real. She laughed and said,

"Allen, it's just coffee that's been colored red. It's a Halloween thing we do."

I unfreeze and grab a mug.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome" She says and goes to the next person.

I walk to the cafeteria to see how things are coming along and to see if I can help. When I walked in Lavi was on his hammer and was hanging stuff on the roof. Kanda was... no where to be seen. Krory looked like he didn't know what to do and people were hustling and bustling about. It was confusing just to watch. Then Komui comes over.

"Aw, Allen, Krory, can you help me please?"

" Yes!" Krory says, happy to be helping.

" sure, what is it?" I ask.

"I need you two to make these invitations (holds up a bunch of cards) out to this list of people (holds up list)."

"Ok." I say, and grab the stuff.

Then we walk over to the table. I look at the list and read them off.

"Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory 3, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda Lotto, Reever Wenham, Jeryy, Johnny Gill, Tup Dop, Number 65, Russell, Weirdo Crazey."

Wait, Weirdo. I knew she would be invited. This party is doomed.

- two days later -

When we sent out the invitations, mostly we ran around the Order giving people their's, we started getting replies very fast. And everyone accepted, even Weirdo. She even wrote a note back:

" Dear Whoever wrote this,

I would love to come and join you on your Halloween get-together. I can't wait and I will see all of you there. By the way, I'm bringing Jynx with me and our costumes will be surprising.

Sincerely,

Weirdo Crazey"

That was her note. Word for word. We're finishing up the setting but it's still very early and we stayed up all night so we're gonna go to sleep for a while.

"Shh. We're almost there." I whisper.

"I know. I don come her a lot." Weirdo replies.

We snuck into the Black Order. Don't ask me how but it ended with Gatekeeper in tears. Now we were sneaking to Lavi's room to get the finishing peices to my costume. Then we're off to Komui's office. We get to the door of Lavi's room and quietly open the door.

Then we tiptoe in. He's laying in bed. Awwww. Sorry, back on subject. I walk over to him and silently reach for his hammer. I grab it.

" I got it. Let's go." I say to Weirdo.

We go back out the door and silently shut it behind us. Haha, success.

We worked our way to Komui's office. He's probably going to be mad at me but I need his glasses and his burea. When we walk into his office I walked up to his desk. He was sleeping on his desk. I reach over and gingerly grabbed his glasses.

I slowly pulled them off of his face then I grabbed his burea and pulled it off, he didn't even move. When I turned to walk out I saw a remote on his desk. I pick it up. I hope it's for what I think it is. Then I go back up to Jynx.

"Let's go home until party time." I say, opening a portal to home.

We walk through it and go back.

- party time -

- Allen's POV -

Ok, everything's prepared. Now we just have to wait for Weirdo, Jynx, Komui, and Lavi. You'd think the Cheif and Lavi would be here already.

"Have no fear, Weirdo's here! And Jynx the Great is with her." I hear from the wall.

Then the door opens and they walk in. Oh my goodness! Their costumes _are_ surprising. Weirdo is dressed exactly like Komui, way down to the purple hair. Jynx is dressed like Lavi, she even has the bright red-hair (naturally red, btw) and a hammer

I walk up to them.

" Thanks for coming. Pleased to have you." I force myself to say with a smile.

Having these two here is like having a tornado in a closed place, it'll end in disaster. I mean they are fun to be with but everywhere they go, something bad happens. Then Lavi and Komui walk in. They look frantic and Komui doesn't have glasses or his burea. He never goes anywhere without both.

" Someone is going to get the taste of Sir Komlin. After I find the control remote. And my glasses." Komui shouts, to the wall.

" Brother, where did your glasses go?" Lenalee asks.

"That's a good question!" He yells, pointing at a table.

" I'm over here." Lenalee says, grabbing and turning him towards her.

"And my hammer is missing, too." Lavi says.

"No way!" I say.

" No, Allen, I'm joking. Of course it is." Lavi replies, totally serious.

This is bad. He's never serious. Then I think of something. I look over at Jynx.

"Lavi, is that your hammer?" I ask, pointing to the hammer in Jynx's hand.

He looks over at the hammer.

"Yes, it is." He says, walking over toward Jynx.

"No it isn't." She says.

Lavi gets up to her.

" Give me my hammer."

"No. Never!" Jynx says and runs away, Lavi follows.

" And Lenalee, are those Komui's glasses?" I ask.

She looks closely at them.

"Yes and that's his burea too." she says.

"No, they're not." Weirdo says, but Lenalee begins chasing her anyways and she runs.

See what did I say? Something alway goes wrong.

- 20 minutes of running and chasing later -

"Ok, I'm tired of running." Weirdo yells, and pulls out a remote.

" I hope that's not what I think it is." Reever says.

"Rise Sir Komlin!" Weirdo shouts.

There's still a Sir Komlin? Oh, man. Then this beat up looking Komlin comes in, but it's still holding strong.

"That's enough!" Lenalee yells and kicks Komlin with her innocence.

Komlin goes flying and Weirdo hits the floor, laughing her butt off. How could she be laughing so hard.

"Here, you win." She says, and takes off the glasses and burea and gives them to Lenalee.

She gives them to Komui. Then Weirdo gets up and give Komui the Komlin controller.

"Where's Jynx?" Weirdo asks.

"I dont' know. I think she ran out or opened a portal or something. And Lavi followed her." I say.

"Oh. Ok. So I guess the party's ruined?" she asks.

"Yea. It is." I say.

"Wait! I can fix this." She says, then waves her fingers.

Then a huge portal opens and candy just falls from the roof. And i mean a lot of it.

"What the..." I start to ask.

"I have some friends in Candy Land." She replies.

Of course, she would have friends from other places. She only knows everybody. Thhen everyone was scrambling to get as much candy as they coud carry.

" Happy Halloween Everybody!" Weirdo shouts.

*** And that's one-shot number two. Thank you all so much for reading my Halloween special. And sorry if they seemed kind of pointless. Wow, my hands hurt now. So much writing. And now you know why I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I've been working on this. But I'll be updating the others very soon. **

**Lavi: so that's how you got my hammer.**

**Jynx: Yep.**

**Komui: And my dear Weirdo thankyou for finding your own glasses and burea.**

**Me: you're welcome Cheif. So anyways, thank you for reading and I hop your Halloween was splendid! Please review.**

**Krory: Thankyou all for coming. (in Dracula voice)**

**All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!***

**please review-thankyou**

**Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper**


End file.
